Bound together
by WarrickChopper
Summary: Gemma has some plans regarding ropes. All rights to Isa and Meg.


((Out of character DISCLAIMER: "Namesake" is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.))

.

_"Hey Marrick, look what I found!" Gemma said excitedly._

_"What is it?" said Marrick anxiously. She was so enthusiastic – this would certainly be good._

_"A rope!" said Gemma._

_"Uh, what?" Marrick replied. He didn't see what was so special about a rope. Were they going to defeat some evil sorcerer again? He was a bit worn out from last week._

_Gemma grinned mischievously. He adored that grin. It always meant that...rather enjoyable activities were to come._

_"Follow me and you'll see. Oh, and you might want to leave the cloak at home. It might get in the way of what we're about to do." Gemma replied._

_He didn't need to be told twice._

_._

_._

_"Isn't it a bit, well, bit public out here?" Marrick asked. They had trekked for three hours to a nearby steep location in Quadling Country._

_"We're already here!" she said, bursting with enthusiasm. "Now the fun begins. With rope"_

_He was still confused. What did ropes have to do with what they sometimes did _**down there**?

_She saw his bewilderment and smiled. Her grey eyes glittered. "I'll show you. Close your eyes."_

_He trembled with titillation. He felt her hands move about his waist, brushing his midsection. What kind of naughty plan did she have in mind?_

_After a time she whispered gently in his ear "You can open your eyes now."_

_What he saw astonished him. She had tied the rope around his waist! And was similarly attached herself. The ropes were fastened to a point a short distance above them._

_"Surprise! We're going mountain climbing!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly._

_"Wow! I've always wanted to go climbing!" he said. A part of him still wondered what this had to do with... their exercises, but he was willing to go along with it, trusting she would show him soon._

_"Let's begin." she said, grappling with the rock. "Stay close to me."_

_He always wanted to be close to her. He looked at her above him, bold, brave. There was no one else like her in any of the worlds that be._

_"Marrick, aren't you coming?" she called._

_"Oh, I'm just enjoying the view from down here," he said, grinning to himself._

_She chuckled. "But the real fun begins on the mountain. You'll seeeeee," she teased._

_As they ascended, he felt his blood coursing through his veins. He looked at Gemma's face. She had a demeanor of extreme concentration and a delicious flush on her face with a glimmer of sweat on her brow. It reminded him of other situations in which she had been similarly spent._

_Then she touched him. He had been longing for it. She brushed her bare leg, covered only by skimpy shorts, against his. "Aren't you hot with all of that clothing on?"_

_He actually was. "Well, yes, but I don't really have a choice. I didn't bring anything else to wear. And to be honest, your 'shorts' are a bit scandalous for Oz. Not that I'm complaining, of course." They were used to the Dorothy's shocking outfits in Oz, but he would not have the same allowance made for him._

_"No one is around," she whispered. She was right. This was an isolated area, thickly forested on the other side of the mountain, not a village in site. He could feel himself blushing._

_"But, here? H-how..."_

_She swung her rope around to face him. They were conveniently stopped at a large ledge by a nook in the rock that was almost a cave. She pulled him close to her body, and then they were both standing on the ledge. The rope still entwined them both._

_She pulled on his rope, gently at first. He shuddered. Though completely clothed, there was something incredible about this rope around his waist. Mountain climbing was exhilirating in a way he had scarcely imagine. She moaned._

_"Oh Marrick yes. Please grab my rope. Grab it _hard._"_

_He clasped her rope furiously in his hands._

_"Harder, please Marrick. Yes. Like that. Oooooooh" she groaned. She writhed and shuddered in his arms. _**That** _shudder._

_"That was wonderful" she murmured in his ear. "Now its your turn."_

_"Oh my – oh -" he gasped._

_._

_They stayed on that mountain for hours._

_._

_._

_._

**Oh wait, where did I put the second page? ohno oh no- wait, DID SELVA DRAW A SKETCH OF A DRESS OVER THIS?**


End file.
